1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system for constructing a home network and a method of controlling devices using the system, and more particularly, to a system and method of implementing a home network by using a web page including a control point function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a personal computer (PC) automatically recognizes peripheral devices using a plug and play function. Accordingly, a user can easily install the peripheral devices. Universal plug and play (UPnP) is a technology for expanding the functions in the whole network, and allowing devices (such as PCs, peripheral devices, and/or electronic appliances) to automatically recognize each other when the devices are connected to the network.
FIG. 1 is a structural view showing an existing UPnP network system. Referring to FIG. 1, a UPnP network system includes a control point 11 and UPnP devices 12 and 13. The UPnP devices 12 and 13 may be, for example, a media server 12 and a media renderer 13.
The control point 11 recognizes the UPnP devices 12 and 13 existing in the network and controls the recognized UPnP devices 12 and 13. The media server 12 provides UPnP contents, such as media contents. In particular, the media server 12 may provide a content directory service and a connection manager service. The media renderer 13 renders the UPnP contents provided by the media server 12 according to the UPnP. A digital TV for reproducing media contents is an example of the media renderer 13.
The UPnP forum defines standards for home network devices. According to the standards, home network devices are developed and provided to ensure compatibility. However, when additional functions that are not defined in the standards are required, the additional functions cannot be processed. Since each function of the devices 12 and 13 depends on the standards, when the user requires functions that are not in the standards and the functions that are not in the standards are provided, the functions are not compatible with standard devices. Therefore, when new functions are added to the UPnP devices 12 and 13, the control point 11 requires a function to use the new functions. When the new functions are added to the UPnP devices according to the standards, a function may be added to the control point 11 through a firmware upgrade. However, a normal user may have difficulty upgrading the firmware. In addition, when a function that does not follow the standards exists in UPnP devices 12 and 13, providing the function to the control point 11 is limited. More specifically, in order to use newly discovered UPnP devices, the existing home network control point 11 installs software corresponding to the devices through a firmware update. The firmware update has complex processes and has problems of security and stability of the devices.